Combat Rules
Fighting and Dice Roll System The Isle of Amras Dice Combat system is designed to give everyone a fair chance at combat, based on their level. This is not a mandatory system by any means, but there are some guidelines that players must follow. *If both players want to use freeform combat, you may. *If one player wants to use freeform combat and the other use the Dice system, you must use the Dice system. *The Dice system will be used to settle any formal ‘in-character’ disagreements that result in combat. If both parties cannot agree on the type of system they wish to use, the party that does not wish to use the Dice system must forfeit the fight and concede victory to the other character and/or retreat from combat depending on the situation. *If a proctor is desired to moderate a fight, one may be requested from staff. A proctor is always required for any roleplay that affects the sim’s overall storyline or world. *Under no circumstances will a Child Avatar be allowed to partake in ANY form of combat. This includes adult characters temporarily in child forms or even ‘training’ sessions with an adult or parent or other child. All of the races start with a base Dice roll as listed below. If you are a player created race or unsure of where your character falls please feel free to send your character card to a Mental and we will be happy to help you figure it out. RACIAL BASE DICE All of the races start with a base Dice roll as listed below. If you are a player created race or unsure of where your character falls please feel free to send your character card to a Mental and we will be happy to help you figure it out. These are not the only playable races. If you wish to play something not listed here simply submit a card about your race to a Mental. •Human - d20 •Elvenkin - Pick one type: * Physical Elf: d22 for physical attacks, d18 for magical attacks. * Magical Elf: d22 for magical attacks, d18 for physical attacks. •Faekin - d16 for physical attacks; d24 when casting/defending from magic •Green Skins - Pick one type: * Goblinoid: d18 for attack dice, d22 for defense dice. * Orc: d22 for attack dice, d18 for defense dice. * Troll: d24 for attack dice, d16 for defense dice. •Lycanthropes/Shifters - * In human form - d20; +5 Damage From Silver * Transformed- d24; No Magic Use; +5 Damage From Silver •Thesaer Olaer (Furries) - d22 •Vampires - d16 in Sunlight / d24 at Night (This is for EVERY vampire.) •Deamons & Angelus - d22 * When defending against opposite type, +5 Damage taken. •Elemental - d22; * Defending Against Strong Against Element -5 Damage * Defending Against Weak Against Element +5 Damage •Elemental Types Capable of Choice - Earth, Fire, Water, Air * Water Beats Fire * Fire Beats Air * Air Beats Earth * Earth Beats Water •Cybernetics - d22 •Robotic - d22 •Mer - d16 on land d30 in water •Dragons - * Human Form rolls d20 * Humanoid Dragon rolls d22 * Quad Dragon rolls d30 •Half-Breeds – Find the two races of your breed, add dice together, divide by 2. If not a clean division, round down. Also needs approval by a Mod/Admin. •Custom Race/Not On List - Talk to a mentor please. COMBAT STEPS HOW TO DICE When starting combat, a single d10 is rolled to see who goes first. Whoever rolls the highest number goes first in post order. If a tie, re-roll until one roll is higher than the other roll. Once finished, combat officially begins. One Combat Round Consists of the following: *Character 1 Attacks - Character 2 Defends *Character 2 Attacks - Character 1 Defends *Calculate any Regeneration or Ongoing Damage from poison or other sources. To attack, the character rolls their racial die type, adding their skill bonuses from their appropriate combat skills and equipment to the roll. For example, if a human with a +3 in swordplay is attacking, they would roll the following; *One d20 and then add +3 to the result. The second character then defends. To do that, they have to roll their racial dice, adding whatever defense bonus they get from skills or equipment. A character may defend against all attacks directed towards them in a round. For example; if a Cyborg was defending against the above roll with a +2 defense skill and +2 defense from armor, they would use the following; *One d24 and then add +4 to the result. When the two totals are subtracted, the number left over is the amount of damage taken by the defender. Damage reduced to 0 or less means that the defender took no damage from the attack. Each character has 100HP (this does not change) and the damage taken is removed from the defender’s hit point totals. Any additional damage or damage reduction from skills or racial vulnerabilities comes into play after the hit roll has been resolved. If no damage is done, then no additional damage takes place from the attacker, and if the defense roll is beats the attack, damage reduction is not needed. There are some special rules regarding these rolls; •Fumbles: ' If a character rolls a natural 1, their attack or defense is treated as a 0, no matter their skill level. This can lead to complete misses without need for a defense roll. '•Critical Hit: ' If an attack roll is 15-29 points higher than the defending roll, the attacker deals 50% extra damage in addition to the normal damage dealt, rounding down. Please note that skills that grant additional damage do not get this bonus. The damage from the roll is increased, then additional damage is added on top. ''For Example: If a character beats a defenders roll by 20 points, and has a +4HP damage bonus, the total damage will be calculated like so; 20(For the Roll) + 10(For the Additional 50%) + 4(Additional Damage) = Total of 34 Damage. '''•Deadly Hit: If an attack roll is 30+ higher than the defending roll, the Defender then rolls a d100. If the result is 49 or less, that character is knocked out immediately. If the result is 50 or more, the attack is treated as a Critical Hit as defined above. •Great Defender: ' If the defense roll is 15-29 points higher than the attacking roll, damage received by the defender on the NEXT TURN is halved; rounding down. '•Perfect Defense: ''' If defense roll is 30+ points higher than the attacking roll, the damage received on the NEXT TURN is negated, depending on damage type that was blocked. A. Defended Physical - Next round's physical damage is negated. B. Defended Magical - Next round's magical damage is negated. All other attack damage is halved, as per Great Defender above. CASTING SPECIAL EFFECTS IN COMBAT Sometimes a skill allows a player to make special attacks in the form of effects. This can take the form of ‘debuffs’ (such as reducing a defenders defenses or poisoning them to take damage every turn) or ‘buffing’ themselves (such as granting a small bonus to attack rolls.) '''When applying an effect on an unwilling opponent: These rolls are treated in the same way as Combat rolls. The character spends a combat action (sacrificing their attack) and rolls their racial die and adds whatever skill bonuses they have that may apply. The defender then rolls their Racial die and add whatever defensive skills that may apply. If the final result is 5 or above, the character succeeds in their attempted action. For example, a human assassin attempts to poison a noble who has a defense of +2. The Assassin has a poison skill of +4. The character would roll the following; *One d20 and adds +4 to the result. The nobel would roll the following; *One d20 and adds +2 to the result. If the attackers roll exceeds the defenders roll by 5, then the attack succeeds. When Applying an effect to yourself or a willing target: The character rolls their racial dice and add any relevant skill levels to the total. For example, if a Human monk is trying to make his attacks hit harder and he has a martial arts skill of +3, he would roll the following; *One d20 and adds +3 to the result. If the final result is above a 10, the character succeeds. This means most higher-level character will not fail very often as they are established in their ability, but still leaves small room for failure. In both cases, such skills must be specified in a skill card and must be approved for use. A willing target does not need to roll a defense roll, and generally, that will never be the case. It should be determined by the recipient of the spell if they are resisting or not, not the attacker. HEALING ROLLS The character rolls their racial dice type, and adds any pluses from their healing skill. Once they have the result of their roll, - 5 from the total and that is how many HP the character regains. For example, a human with a healing skill of +3 would roll the following; One d20 then add +3 to the roll. Whatever the result is, minus 5 from the total and that is how many HP the healing target regains. *A character can never roll a heal check more than once in one round, and the act of combat healing takes their action, meaning they cannot attack, but may still defend against others attacking them. *Any natural regeneration from healing skills is added at the end of each combat round. That means when both characters have had a chance to attack and defend, regeneration takes place just before the next round starts. Copyright © 2013 for the Isle of Amras Roleplay in Second Life.